psychonautsfandomcom-20200223-history
Luchadores
The Luchadores are wrestler bosses found in Black Velvetopia. Each must be defeated to obtain one of the missing Queens to allow Edgar Teglee to build his house of cards high enough to reach Lampita. These wrestlers seem to be manifestations of Edgar's former teammates on his high school wrestling team. Each wrestler fights similarly, but they each have a different signature move. When fighting the Luchadores, Razputin has a health bar just like them. This health bar indicates that Raz loses life when he gets hit even when the invincibility cheat is activated. Interestingly, the animals they each represent are present on Edgar's jacket. Once the wrestling matches have been completed, the Luchadores can be found up on a balcony gardening. Strategy While the Luchadores have different signature moves, the fights against them are usually the same. You can use Invisibility to sneak up on the wrestlers and hit them, you can use the Shield to block the wrestlers' attacks and then attack them, or you can use Levitation to jump above them and Palm Bomb them. Cobra, however, is the only big difference in the group. He can only be defeated by breaking his concentration with a Confusion Grenade, then attacking while he is vulnerable. Personality The Luchadores are described as pretty nasty characters. Their voices and attitudes sound insulting and rude. The reason they dislike Edgar is because they are convinced that he let them down in the semi-finals. Because of the difference between Razputin's stature and their own, they don't view Raz to be much of a challenge. Alas, this is ultimately what causes them to underestimate Raz when he unleashes his psychic abilities on them. Though they turn their defeats into something positive, they would rather not be reminded about them. Tiger Signature Move: Tiger Charge (Tiger gets on all fours and then pounces. Use Shield to block it or Levitation to dodge it.) Tiger is the first card that one will run into on the map. Tiger thinks Raz is tiny compared to himself, which is what he frequently insults Raz for during the fight. Tiger relinquishes the Queen of Clubs card for Edgar's house of cards. Dragon Signature Move: Dragon Roar (Dragon stands still and releases a wave of fire that sticks Raz to the ground. Use Levitation to avoid this.) When Raz enters the battle with Dragon, he comments on an awful smell, to which Dragon tells him is the smell of fear. Raz tells him that it smells like "if stink bombs laid eggs, and then those went bad". Dragon tells him it's the sulfur that's part of his costume. Dragon relinquishes the Queen of Hearts card for Edgar's house of cards. Eagle Signature Move: Eagle Dive (Eagle jumps up into the air and drops down onto Raz. Look for his shadow when he is about to drop. Use Invisibility to prevent Eagle from locating you while he's in the air, or use Shield as he's about to land to protect yourself and hurt him.) Eagle is different from the other Luchadores, as he only says one (or two) word(s) while in the ring: Ca-caw. Eagle relinquishes the Queen of Diamonds card for Edgar's house of cards. Cobra Signature Move: Confusion Hood (Cobra lifts his head up, causing Confusion.) His full name is Junior King "Kong" Cobra. Cobra mistakes Raz for Edgar, and proceeds to insult him and talk about how he doesn't lose his focus. Cobra is different from the other Luchadores, as the only way you can hurt him is by throwing a Confusion Grenade at him. Because Cobra talks so much about Edgar and is so personal with his insults, this likely means that Edgar had the worst relationship with him in real life. Cobra relinquishes the Queen of Spades card for Edgar's house of cards. Trivia *When Clairvoyance is used on them, Tiger sees Raz as a weak antelope, Dragon sees Raz as a wimpy warrior wearing cardboard armor, Eagle sees Raz as a worm, and Cobra sees Raz as Edgar holding his hands up as though to prevent an attack. *When Raz asks the Saint Bernard where to find the four queen cards, he warns Raz to not bother because they are guarded by some "nasty figures", by which he is referring to the Luchadores. *All four Luchadores are a palette swap of each other. They all have the same model figure, but have different colors and patterns. *Dragon may be a reference to Mr. Satan from the series Dragon Ball, as he has a similar voice to the FUNamation dub portrayal and refers to superhuman abilities (invisibility) a "trick". Quotes *Tiger: (while Raz is invisible) "You are so tiny, I can't even see you anymore!" *Dragon: (while Raz is invisible) "Is this some kind of trick?" *Cobra: "My head will never get all clouded up and confused like yours!" *Cobra: "Cause I didn't! You can't hurt me at all! Because the coach taught me how to concentrate on not feeling the pain! Not like you, Schmeglee! You feel everything! Like when your girlfriend Lana dumped you for that cheerleader guy. You felt that so bad, you blew the state semi-finals! You let all us wrestlers down! That's why we hate you!" *Cobra: "Does that hurt 'ums feelings?" *Cobra: "I can't feel a thing!" *Cobra: "Aw, does that hurt?" *Cobra: "How 'bout that?" *Cobra: "The coach says if you stay focused, you can't be beat!" *Cobra: "You'll never break my concentration!" *Cobra: "I'm telling you, it's impossible!" *Cobra: (Using the confusion head) "You got confused, Edgar! You let your guard down! And then you got torn apart like this!" *Cobra: (while Raz is invisible) "I know you're in here somewhere Teglee!" Image:Tiger.png|Tiger Image:Dragon.png|Dragon Image:Eagle.png|Eagle Image:Cobra.png|Cobra 118609-psychonauts-windows-screenshot-luchadores-guard-the-queens.jpg hththt.jpg|You Win! psychonauts-20050203041012144.jpg|Raz battling Tiger. Psychonauts_Artwork_1.jpg edgarlament04.png|The Luchadores with their captain, Edgar Teglee. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Mental Figures Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Pages Needing Quotes